kiba's hater blockers
by royal tear
Summary: when kiba's team makes no money he goes to drastic measures, and news reporter tenten is on the job.


**Author's notes**" if any of you want to draw this i would love you for eva!!!!!!

**Disclaimer: ****i do not own Naruto and i am making no personal gain from this... TT**

Kiba's hater blockers

By royal tear

"We interrupt this fan fiction for an important news bulletin" Kakashi -sensei sat behind a wooded news desk in a black suit with Kurenai Yuhi who is in a red suit. She shifted paper in her hands. "It seems hundreds of fan girl have appeared at the Inuzuka house hold. We have news reporter on the seen" kurenai announced, "Tenten?" she asked.

"As you said hundreds of fan girls have crowed around the Inuzuka house hold for some unknown reason," tenten explained trying to over speak the screaming crowed. "Excuse me?" she taped on a long brown haired fan "would you mind telling me why you're here?" tenten asked still screaming over the fans. As the figure turned tenten gave a short shriek of surprise. "n-Neji?" she asked. "w-what are you doing at kiba's?" tenten asked in surprise.

"He took my shampoo" he yelled pointing at kiba's patio where a table with "Naruto cast personal possessions" written on it.

"I see" tenten said looking at kiba who was swing around an orange book with the words "Icha Icha Tactics" printed on them. Tenten's ear piece started to ring out of control.

"Is that MY icha icha tactics book?!?!" Kakashi screamed in horror as he jumped out of his seat and ran over to the monitor

"Settle down Kakashi" kurenai said putting her hands up.

"What is he doing with the stuff?" tenten asked in a reporter-ish voice. She looked as kiba rocked the book back and forth and it seemed to intrigue the fan girls with screams and shouts.

"Selling it" Neji said in his clam voice. Tenten looked back at Neji. "His team didn't get enough pay did they?" she asked. Neji shrugged as Tenten sighed.

"Well kurenai it seems kiba has stolen personal possessions from the cast of Naruto and is auctioning it off" she reported.

"Isn't that your lucky throwing star?" Neji asked her, tenten turned to see kiba twirling her luck star in his fingers.

"Tenten's lucky throwing star" kiba yelled out to the crowed. "Perfect for all you tenten fans" kiba looked threw the little hole in the star. "Do I hear 400 yen?" he asked the crowed. One girl threw her hand up "420 yen" kiba asked.

"Tenten are you ok?" Neji asked still screaming over the crowed, her face started to turn bright red. She cracked her knuckles with her hands and stomped her way threw the crowd of fan girls and up to kiba.

"Oh hi tenten" kiba said waving. "Could I interest you in shino's hater blockers?" he asked placing shino's dark glasses on and making a modeling face.

"No..." tenten said angry. "Well then how about Naruto's used ramen bowl?" "No" she repeated. She walked up to his face and "BAM", punched him in the check. He flew back as she turned and took her lucky star and neji's shampoo.

"Don't forget my icha icha tactics book" Kakashi squealed in his microphone. "Alright" tenten growled picking up the book and walking back to her previous spot. "Here" she smacked neji's shampoo in his hands and walked up to the camera "that's a rap" she yelled putting her hand on the lens and walking off.

Kiba got up and walked over to Neji. His checks still burning red from Tenten's punch. "What's got her panties in a bunch?" kiba asked still wearing shino's "hater blockers". Neji shrugged and walked off back to his place with his beloved shampoo back in his arms.

"Omg your kiba" a fan girl screamed. "Can I have your autograph?" she squealed. Kiba looked at her threw the "hater blockers" and gave her a big smile. "Any thing for a fan" he took the black pen in her shaking hands. "Omg you RULE kiba" she screamed when he finished signing. "Yeah I know" he smiled and walked inside his house.

She looked down at the picture of kiba.

"Bring sexy back – kiba" he drew black shades over his eyes to show his brand new look, the hater blockers.

* * *

woot kiba's bring sexy back :) lol if u want to use this please message me for approval. 


End file.
